I'll Be By Your Side
by Torotyrannus15
Summary: Follow the story of two small creatures who have been abused for buisness products. Read the story of Buster the spice weasel and Kathy the lovey bear as they escape from their fates and journey on together, hearts set on finding a new home where they can finally be free, together. Sad part in 1st chap.


**Before we get started with this one, I'll just say that this fic only popped into my head last night, so updating may take a while. **

**Also, if you didn't see 'Love and Rocket' at least 50% of this fic will not make any sense to you. R&R please.**

**Plus, I own absolutely NOTHING.**

* * *

The little red creature happily scampered around in the grass and flowers with its friends, a bright smile on her face. However, she was not in the wild, where animals belonged. She was contained in a fake meadow inside a large factory, but she nor the many others seemed to care. Her name was Katheryn, but her friends called her Kathy. Kathy sat down on a rock and looked up and saw several humans walking by up above. She liked humans. Humans had created her species, and provided them with a safe haven to live without a care. Kathy saw one of the humans hold one of her kind, but blue in color. She recognized that one; it was Nuzzy, one of her best friends. She called out to him, but Nuzzy did not answer, nor did he move. Kathy was confused. Why didn't her friend answer her? Did the human holding him have some sort of immobilization powers or something? Either way, Nuzzy was not moving, or blinking, and it didn't look like he was even breathing, for that matter. Kathy was very confused indeed, but then the humans left, and Kathy's friends wanted to play, so she joined them. They little bears played until the sun went down, and all fell onto the grassy ground and fell asleep almost immediatly.

**[If you haven't guessed by this point, Kathy is a captive Lovey bear in the Romanticorp factory shown in the episode. just pointing that out]**

Kathy was sound asleep on top of her friends(lovey bears sleep by forming piles of eachother), dreaming peacfully. In her dream, she was swimming and drinking from a river of golden honey with her friends. It was one of the happiest dreams she had ever had, but, suddenly, the river and the other bears disappeared. Kathy was alone on an unrecognizable landscape, dark purple fog all around. For the first time, Kathy felt scared. Suddenly, she heard noises in the deathly fog. She turned and saw the shape of a human approaching. But this was good. Humans were friends, right? But for some reason, Kathy felt frightened when this mysterious human approached. Suddenly, the human revealed itself, and it was holding a huge buzzsaw! Kathy screamed and leaped away just as the saw sliced the ground where she had been standing. The human was trying to kill her! Kathy cried out in terror and ran for her life, not having any idea where she was going. Kathy ran as fast as her little legs could possibly carry her, her heart beating wildly, as if it would burst of of her chest any minute. Kathy looked back for a second, and saw that the saw-weilding human was nowhere to be seen. Kathy sighed in relief, but suddenly tripped and fell into a pool of disgusting, sticky, oil-like liquid that stuck to her fur and pulled her down. She cried for help, but no-one came. She tried with all her might to pull herself out, but to no avail. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed overhead, and Kathy saw a rope nearby! She grabbed onto it with her front paws, and just managed to pull herself out of the gunk and back onto the ground. Suddenly a gigantic spiky hammer came from nowhere and smashed into the ground mere feet from where Kathy was standing. She screamed and ran, with more giant-sized weapons and slashing objects coming down all around her. Kathy ran up a hill and was met with a horrifying sight; before her was an endless sea of other lovey bears, but they were not like her. Their eyes were dark and sunken, and they looked like they had stitching on their stomachs. The creepifying bears reached out with their arms and tried to seize Kathy and drag her down with them, but when Kathy turned to run, the human with the saw was standing before her, grinning evily. She tried to run, but the evil lovey bears blocked her way. She was trapped. As she tried to back away from the human, one of the evil bears grabbed her leg and pulled her down. She screamed in defiance, but the evil bears pulled her down and wouldn't stop. As she sank into the sea of evil bears, she could hear the humans evil, cackling laugh in her ears.

Kathy woke up and screamed so loud that the entire factory was woken up. She tumbled off the pile and onto the ground, hyperventilating in horror. Her friends quickly came over to see if she was alright.

"My god! Kathy,are you ok?" A yellow one Willy asked. Kathy was to paralized with fear to answer.

"Kathy? Kathy! What happened?" A blue one named Hooter said. Kathy tried to force out words.

"I...I..s-saw..s-s-something-g..." She managed to stutter out.

"What? What did you see?" Another red one named Milo asked.

"S-something...something so horrible I never want to see it again!" Kathy screamed. Terrified, she ran away and hid beneath a flower bush, shivering in fright. The other bears had no idea of what to make of this.

"What's her problem?" A yellow one named Winnow said.

"I've never seen a bear act so weird." An orange one named Lou said. "What do you think she saw that made her so..um..actually, I don't think we have a word for how she was acting."

"Let's just leave her be and go back to sleep." Said a green one by the name of Tim-tim. "Hopefully she'll feel better in the morning." The other bears did as he said and climbed back into a pile and fell back asleep. Kathy, however, would not be sleeping for days to come.

* * *

He woke up groggily, blank-minded, and sullen. As he opened his yellow eyes, he stared at the same surroundings he had alway known and dispised. He tiredly rubbed his eyes open with his paw. It was early morning at Elzar's restuarant, and for now, he was the only one here. No, he was not the famed Neptunian chef, nor was he a generic side-chef or whatever. He was a lowly spice weasel, a meek creature whose seemingly only purpose in life was to provide extra flavor to fancy meals. His name was Buster, and in a nutshell, he was little more than a slave. Buster was hanging by his tail in a wire mest cage on one of the many counters in Elzar's kitchen. Though his kind were normally kept hanging from racks like common clothing, Buster was kept in this cage to prevent him from escaping. Why? Because he was special. Buster produced roughly twice as much spice as normal, which landed him as too valuable to lose. Buster for one could not stand the life that he was forced to live, and despised every moment of it. What he hated most was when the 4-armed chef came in. Buster snarled to himself at the thought of the cullinary Neptunian. Whenever Elzar cooked his extravagant dishes, the spice weasels, and mainly Buster, were forced to endure one of the worst forms of torture in the universe: having your own natural secretions(very painfully) squeezed right out of you. It was such pain that Buster went through every day, requiring hours of massaging his own muscles to feel even the slightest bit better. Oh, how it hurt. Take a minute and imagine what it would feel like if an alien chef grabbed you by the tail, squeezed your rump, and moved his hand down your body, pulling muscles, ripping off bits of fur, and occasionally causing internal bleeding or muscle tears or tendon rips, all for some fucking spice! No creature deserved to endure torture like the spice weasels did, and nobody, not even the eco-femists, gave one little shit about the poor critters' suffering. "They can all just go to motherfucking robot hell." Buster thought spitefully to himself. Buster then heard a voice.

"Hey." It said. Buster dropped to his feet and looked in the direction the voice had come from. Buster saw that it had come from a large pot on the stove, out of which a large, lime green slug had crawled.

"Who are you?" Buster asked.

"My name's Don." The slug said. "I used to live on the planet Glordos 5, but me and a lot of other slugs were catured and sold throughout the world as food. That's how I ended up here."

"I'm really sorry, man," Buster said. "But your fate here isn't a good one."

"I already know." Don sullenly replied. "As long as I'm in here, my destiny is to become a flambe`-ed slug soufle` drizzled with purple splooberry sauce. Because that's exactly what Elzar told me yesterday."

"That's terrible!" Buster said. Don did not change his expression.

"Some might consider that it is," The slug responded. "But at least I'll be providing sustanence for another creature. I mean, that is how we animals see predation and the eating of other animals."

"I know that's true, but the way these creatures do it is just wrong." Buster said. "Killing animals for food is fine, it's how the world works, but chopping them up and decorating them with fancy garnishes and condiments? No creature deserves to go so shamefully!"

"Well, there isn't a lot we can do, is there buddy?" Don replied. "At least it's over quick and we won't have to suffer." A sad look spread over Buster's face and his ears drooped.

"That's how it is for most of you guys in here," He said. "But not for me." Don looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" The slug asked. Buster sighed and said,

"I'm a spice weasel, Don. A creature put on this earth apparently to serve chefs as mere condiment dispensers." Buster laid down in sadness as he said this.

"Well...so what?" Don said. "You might be used for a degrading purpose, but inside, you're whoever you want to be, and no alien cook can change that."

"You don't know how much it hurts." Buster said sullenly. Don was still not convinced.

"You think I don't know pain? I'll tell you what kind of pain I've felt." He said. "Just yesterday, I had to watch as my entire family was salted to death and tossed up in a slug-lover's salad. I had to watch as dozens of adorable shroom worms were broiled alive in a stew. I had to watch as my ONLY SON was salted and cabobbed along with my sister's ENTIRE brood and roasted over a motherfucking stove! You think I don't know pain, spice weasel? Well, come back to me when you've gone through something as heart-wrenching as THAT." Don turned away when finished, and Buster could here him begin to cry.

Buster looked up at the broken slug, and instantly mentally hammered himself in the head for thinking that his problems were more important than others'. Buster was deeply saddened by this poor creature, but he had no idea of what he could do. Buster crawled to the edge of his cage and reached his paw through the bars, resting it upon the sobbing slug's shoulder region. Don turned his teary-eyes face to Buster so that their eyes met.

"It's going to be alright Don. It's going to be alright." Buster said. Don smiled a little and said nothing. Buster smiled as well.

Unfortunately, the heart-warming moment was utterly shattered when the kitchen doors flew open, revealing the cursed 4-armed chef Elzar, grim reaper-bot of the culinary arts. Don took one last look at Buster before scrambling back into the pot. However, Elzar saw Don as he slithered back into his prison.

"Well, well. Looks like somebody's been trying to escape." The alien said. Elzar then grabbed Don and yanked him out of the pot and slapped him onto a dicing counter. Don and Buster shared one last look at eachother before Elzar littered the slug with deathly salt, stinging his mucusy flesh. As Elzar left briefly to get one of his many meat cleavers, Don and Buster looked at eachother again.

"Goodbye, Don." Buster sniffled with tears forming in his eyes. Though he was being dried out, Don managed one last smile at his friend.

"Farewell, dear friend." Don said as Elzar returned. Buster looked away as his friend was hacked to bits, and was then tossed into a pot of boiling soup.

"Here I come, my son." Don thought as he slid into the broth, his life peacfully leaving him. The alien chef then took Buster out of the cage and held him in an all-too-familiar position and did you-know-what.

"Sleep tight, sweet prince." Buster choked out as tears flowed freely from his eyes, not from being painfully squeezed...

But from the loss of a beloved friend.

* * *

**sniff! this is really sad, It's OK if you cry, but I promise happier chapters of this story! **


End file.
